Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is a room in Club Penguin where penguins can have snowball fights. This is also where the Clock Tower is located. The path to the right leads to the Plaza. The middle path leads to the Ice Rink/Stadium. The path to the left leads to the Town as it first opened in September 2005. The Clock Tower was added in February 2007. Until September 2005, there was no Snow Forts. If a penguin went to the right side of the Town, they would arrive at the Plaza. Puffle Roundup was also here before it was moved to the Pet Shop, as puffles were first seen here in November 2005 and the Pet Shop had not yet opened. Pins *Astro Barrier Ship Pin *Paddleball Pin *Taco Pin Trivia *The snow in the Snow Forts is believed to be the best snow in the whole of Club Penguin, as said in the Secret Mission 7. *There is something written in Secret Agent Code on the side of the clock Party Decorations *The forts were wooden ships during the 2007 Pirate Party. *The forts were ice castles during the 2007 Summer Kick Off Party. *The forts were squids and octopuses in the 2007 and 2008 Water Parties. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the forts were replaced by two giant snowmen. *The forts were made to look like real life forts of different cultures during the 2008 Sub-Marine party, one was Greek and the other was Aztec. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the forts were melted and the flagpoles were bent. The Clock on the Clock Tower displayed the date backwards and the numbers on the Clock had a different font. *Snow forts was called "Seige Forts" during the 2008 Medieval Party. *During the 2009 Medieval Party, the there were three Snow Forts for each medieval color team with three snowball catapults. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Snow Forts had a store for members that sold music T shirts and a VIP pass to Backstage (the party). *During the Penguin Games, the marathon event ran through here. *During the Puffle Party 2009 there were seven snow forts, one for each type of puffle to throw snowballs to others. The way to the Puffle Feeding Area was at the Snow Forts. *The forts were trees during the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *The forts were boxes during the April Fool's Day Party 2009, and there was the Box Store next to the Ice Rink. One of the box forts said "fort" and the other said "other fort" *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a battle of the bands, T-Shirt Shop and the Music Maker 3000. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there were two airships in the color of red and blue. *During The Fair 2009, there were Puffle Paddle, and an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the forts became larger just like an edge of a castle wall with a tower and 2 walls with the flag on the top of the tower. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there were eight snow forts where each Puffle threw a snowball at each other. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area was also here. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the door to A Silly Place is here. The Forts were melted and miscellaneous items were all around. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Forts look battle ships and clock turned in a wood clock. Gallery File:Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts without the Clock Tower. File:Words.png|The Clock Tower written on it says "BY G". SWFs *Snow Forts *The Snow Forts during the Western Party 2007 *The Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009 Category:Places Category:Club Penguin